


A Wet Encounter

by GreenKeys3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Forest Sex, Frustrated Loki, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, Loki under the influence, One Night Stands, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rivers, Sad Loki, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, naked stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKeys3/pseuds/GreenKeys3
Summary: Loki is upset, and goes for a ride. He sees Ása bathing in the river, and things transpire.Set in a forest of some sort on Asgard.





	A Wet Encounter

The wind was playing with Loki’s hair while his horse cut through the air at an incredible pace. Trees and plants zoomed past in a hazy blur, mildly due to Loki’s intoxication. Those last few drinks might not have been such a great plan after all, but at the time they’d seemed to be the best remedy for the heartache his father had caused. The cold wind against Loki’s face helped him forget the pain. He didn’t know for how long he’d ridden, but his thighs were starting to hurt, so it was probably a long time. He slowed down his horse until it came to a halt, just before a low-hanging tree branch. Loki let out a sigh and jumped off his steed. When he took a look around, he only saw trees to his left and even more trees in front of him and in the direction he came from. To his right was a hill, covered in low bushes, which he then started to climb. Halfway up the hill he heard the sound of a running stream, so he quickly climbed the rest of the way up, where he met with many ladybugs along the way. When at last he reached the top of the hill, Loki could see the remainder of the landscape. At the bottom on the other side of the hill there was indeed a river, and behind that the forest continued on. He began his descent, horse trailing behind him. When he closed in on the river, Loki saw a girl standing in the river where she was bathing herself. His feet slowed for a beat, and he stared at her for a few seconds before silently approaching the river’s edge, where he tied the animal’s reigns to a tree. When Loki descended, the river’s bank was quite slippery, and the sound that came from it made the girl look up, momentarily paralysed. Now that she’d turned around she was in full view. The girl wasn’t wearing anything at all, and two perky breasts bounced up and down as she’d moved to look his way. After a moment of processing, Loki registered her fright, and raised his hands in defense: “Don’t worry, I won’t be a danger to you. My name is Loki.”. The girl visibly relaxed, then seemed to remember her current state of undress. Her cheeks turned red as she tried to cover herself with her hands, at which she failed miserably. She quickly gave up the effort and visibly relaxed while Loki walked towards her through the river. “Nice to meet you, Loki. My name is Ása.” She held out her hand for him to shake. Loki gave her a quick once-over, then shook it. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and two green eyes smiled at him hesitantly. “So what are you doing all the way out here, Loki? People don’t usually come here.” He frowned at the question, thinking of an appropriate response, then decided it was best to tell the truth, or at least part of it. “I needed some time away from home, to clear my head.” She smiled sincerely at him, nodding her head. “I see. I love to come here when I need to clear my head too.” Now that Ása had regained her confidence, she did a full take on Loki, and her eyes went wide and she raised her eyebrows. “Loki, you look great! I mean... umm… are you from the palace?” she gestured to his clothes. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned at her. “Well, yes, but I’d rather not talk about it right now if that’s okay.” Ása nodded in assent and laid a hand on his shoulder. “No problem, Loki. Would you like to join me in taking a bath? Since we’re here anyway.“ Loki’s face flushed a bit and decided it would be nice to take a plunge. “You’re right Ása, I’ll join you.” He walked toward the bank of the river, where he pulled his shirt and doublet off and over his head, and took off his breeches and the rest of his clothing until he was completely naked. He folded them neatly and laid his clothes and his shoes beside the river. When he turned around, he found Ása staring at his small, firm bum. At his movement she moved her eyes over the rest of his body, where they stilled at his lower regions. At the sight of Ása’s naked form, Loki’s member had erected itself slightly, and now that her gaze took him in it grew even larger. Their eyes locked, and Ása subconsciously licked her lips. There was a clear unspoken tension in the air as they took a moment to take each other in properly, then Loki moved towards her, walking her back into the deeper part of the river. As their bodies submerged into the water more and more, their bodies joined and suddenly their hands were all over each other. Loki’s eyes darkened with lust and his lips connected to Ása’s in a passionate kiss, releasing all of the pent up frustration that had been built up inside of him. As the kiss got more heated, Loki’s penis was pressed between their bodies, making him moan into Ása’s mouth. When she grabbed his ass and squeezed it lightly, he pressed her back against a large rock in the bedding and lifted her onto it. At that point they were both out of breath, so they released the kiss. Loki looked at Ása questioningly, asking permission to continue. At that she grabbed his hand and guided it to her lower lips, successfully making his middle finger slide over her clit, and pushing it between her throbbing wet folds. The act made her moan out loud, which caused Loki to rub his thumb over her clit while moving his finger inside of Ása. While Loki’s middle finger was pushing into her, her hand slid down his body until her fingers wrapped around his shaft firmly. Now it was Loki’s turn to moan, and his finger stilled for a moment as her hand moved up along his cock, and her finger stroked his dripping wet head. When he was able to focus again slightly, Loki inserted a second digit into Ása, and pumped into her wetness as his thumb rubbed circles on her clit. Now Ása was moaning again, and the pleasure building in her core made her hand’s movement on Loki’s cock faster. When she was almost at her peak, Loki suddenly removed his fingers from her, making Ása gasp at the sudden loss. Without saying a word, they were both on the same track of thoughts. Ása wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist, while he lifted up her bum, positioning himself at her entrance. He spread her cheeks and slowly, Ása lowered herself, wrapping her slick around his member. Loki’s head sunk further into her, until his cock was fully sheathed inside of Ása. The feeling of completeness overwhelmed them and they both cried out in pleasure. Ása wrapped her arms around Loki’s shoulders, and lifted herself off of him, only to make him slide back into her. This was repeated until Loki’s throbbing cock was slamming into her, making the water push past Ása’s clit at such rapid speed that a few more thrusts took her over the edge. As Loki’s cock pushed into her, her walls clenched around him, squeezing his length into her as her cum slicked down their movement. After a few more thrusts Loki was pushed over the edge too, making his throbbing cock shoot white-hot streams of cum into Ása’s vulva. Loki thrusted into her a few more times before she collapsed into her second orgasm, making them both collapse onto a rock sticking out of the river. After a few moments Loki and Ása had recollected themselves, and after they had cleaned themselves up, Loki thanked Ása for the encounter, got dressed, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story, please leave a comment!


End file.
